


The Dawn Will Come

by Ladybird1864



Series: Lifelines 'Dragon Age: Inquisition' [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Skyrim to Thedas, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: Melodie Shadow-Fire is The renowned Dragonborn. She has fought and defeated Alduin, Miraak and Lord Harkon, Ended the civil war and rebuilt Skyrim into the great land it once was. Now all she wants to do is settle down in her manor by the sea of ghosts and live out the rest of her long life. But fate and the Gods have another plan for her when the sky turns green and Melodie has to yet again save the world. But can she save a world that doesn't want to be saved?





	1. The Last Goodbye's

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who will be Paired with Melodie so bare with me as i try to figure out who's the best fit between Cullen, Blackwall and Iron Bull.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ulfric Stormcloak, to what do I owe the pleasure of having our High King on my doorstep, with an army at his back no less" Melodie says a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as she wipes her hands on a cloth. "Dragonborn you look well" he says and she laughs. "Ulfric, you are my friend and friends call me by my name" she smiles and he chuckles his usually stoic face softening with an upward twitch of his lips. "My apologies, Melodie".

 

"Better, Now come on inside before you catch your death, your men can stay in the barn if they wish" she says gesturing to the barn directly across from her door. "You heard her" Ulfric barks and the men bow walking towards the barn as Ulfric steps into the warm house. "Would you like something to eat, I was just about finished with lunch" She starts but at his sigh she straightens up her face taught. "Melodie, There's been strange activity out in the Sea of ghosts. Bright green flashes occur every so often and its scaring people. It gets brighter every night and sometimes it shakes the ground and makes noises like screeching and canon fire" he explains.

 

Melodie sucks in a breath and closes her eyes regret filling her. A hand grabs her shoulder softly and she sighs as she hears Ulfric murmur her name "I'm so sorry Melodie, but it seems you are needed once again." She opens her eyes and Ulfric pulls her closer pressing his lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss making her shudder as she realizes its a goodbye kiss. For he thinks she wont survive this time. "Thank you, for everything, Ulfric" she whispers and he nods. "I will meet you at the border but i cannot go any farther, good luck Melodie".

 

Melodie watches as Ulfric leaves her home sighing as she hears laughter from upstairs. Tears burn in her eyes as she thinks about Sofie and Blaze and how Ulfric may be right. Maybe she wont make it back this time. She walks up the stairs and into her room standing in front of her spare wardrobe. Taking a deep breath she opens it and gazes up at her glass elven armor set. she pulls it out and starts to dress in her leather under armor then piece by piece she straps the heavy armor on. She then walks over to her long chest and opens it seeing her most prized weapons, her Daedric greatswoard Chillrend, Her bow Auriel with its Sunhallowed arrows, Dragon bane and her Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow.

 

She straps Auriel, Chillrend and her arrows to her back and starts to fill her pack with and abundance of herbs, potions, two spare sets of armor and other necessities she might need. Walking over to her display box she unlocks it and pulls out her Amulet of Talos and slips it over her head. A whine brings her back to reality and she looks over to see Vigilance sitting in the doorway looking from her to the wardrobe that holds His armor she had made for him by the Dawnguard. "Alright boy, one last hurrah" she whispers and he jumps up barking as she pulls out his armor. 

 

"Mama! Mama!" Sofie shouts but stops as she sees Melodie fully dressed in her armor. "Mama, are you going somewhere?" she asks her voice taking a sad note to its usually cheerfulness. "Yes baby. Mama's got to go save the world again" she tells her crouching down in front of her. Tears well up in her eyes as she throws her arms around Melodie sobbing softly into her breastplate. Melodie takes a shaky breath and takes off her gauntlet so she can run her fingers through her daughters hair. "I'm so sorry Sof" she whispers kissing the top of her hair savoring these last precious moments with her daughter. "Don't leave me Mama, Please" Sofie whimpers and Melodie hugs her tighter to her before standing up and walking down the stairs trying to ignore the pain in her hear at Sofie's screams. "No!!! Mama!!" She wails and Valdimar grabs her as she tries to cling to Melodie. "Hush now little one. let her go" he whispers. "Mama!!!!" Tears stream down Melodie's face as she forces herself to walk away from her family. 

 

Once outside she see's Blaze standing by the stables looking at her in resolve. "So your going?" He asks and she sighs nodding any words she could say dying on her tongue. "I knew it would happen. Just not so soon. How much more do you have to give these people before they deal with their own shit!" he shouts throwing a rock as hard as he can. "Blaze..." she murmurs and he screams. "Its not fair" angry tears stream down his face and she grabs him pulling him to her.

 

"No, Its not. But I'm not doing this for them. Its for you, your sister and every person who I call family"

 

"But why does it have to be you"

 

"Because it was what I was born to do. Its just the way things are **_Mal Loz_** "

 

"I just cant watch you go another time"

 

"I know love, but you have to. Take care of your sister, she will need you now more than ever. Make sure you protect the house, its your duty now"

 

"Yes mother"

 

"Good boy" she stands up kissing the top of his head. "you don't know how much I love you. Your sister as well. You two where the best things that ever happened to me and you always will be. Don't you ever forget that" she whispers her voice cracking.

 

"I love you too. You saved me and I will be forever grateful that I can call you my mother" he says nuzzling her stomach and she lets a single tear fall as she says her last goodbyes.  


	2. A whole New World And A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Dovahzul
> 
> Drem yol lok: Peace fire sky! ~ Hello! Greetings!  
> Grind: Meeting! / (We) meet! ~ Hi! Hello!  
> Bo paaz?: (Do you) fly fair? ~ How are you?  
> Zu'u pruzah: I (am) well. ~ I am good/well.  
> Regdovah: Lady Dragon ~ Female Dragon  
> Niid: No  
> Ruth Faaz nah!: Rage Pain fury  
> Ruth So Strun: Rage Sorrow Storm  
> Aaz Hah So: Mercy Mind Sorrow ~ I'm sorry. / You have my sympathies. Used to express sorrow or sadness rather than a casual "I'm sorry".  
> Tiid bo amativ: Time flows onward ~ To express moving past something.  
> Su'um ahrk morah: Breath and focus ~ Expresses goodwill or farewell.

Melodie rides Shadowmere towards the coast with Vigilance running beside her as they dodge tree stumps and rocks. Visions of Melodies life flash behind her eyes as she heads towards the coast. The first time in so long she stepped foot in Skyrim only to be tied up and sent to the chopping block under false accusations of being a Stormcloak. Escaping Helgen with Ralof and heading to Riverwood. Clearing out bleak Falls Burrow as a favor for Jarl Balgruuf and being named Thane of Whiterun. Killing her first dragon and finding out she was the Dragonborn from the Ancient Nord history.

Then climbing up the 7,00 steps to High Hrothgar and studying shouts of power and mastering the way of the voice. Then her battle against Alduin as well as her fight against Miraak and Lord Harkin. Then the first time she ever met Blaze and Sofie. Both orphans of war whose parents were on different sides of the dispute but killed all the same.  Tears stream down her face as her resolve finally breaks letting out the pain of leaving her only family.

 

"Whoa!" She says pulling on the reins of Shadowmere's bridle making him halt to a stop as she stares wide eyed out over the sea. The sky is tinted a sickly green color and flashes brighter like lightning in a thunder storm. She slides off his back and steps out into the water taking a deep breath and looks up to the sky shouting "OD-AH-VIING".

 

Moments later a roar answers her call and a red figure soars over the horizon and circles overhead a few times before Odahviing lands in front of her his large body making the ground tremble. " _Drem yol lok Dovahkiin_ " he greets her and she smiles stepping towards him and runs her fingers affectionately over the smooth scales of his head. " _Grind_ Odahviing. It is nice to see you again my friend. _Bo paaz?_ " she asks and a low purr rumbles deep in his chest.

" _Zu'u pruzah Dovahkiin._ What is it you have called me for?" he asks and she sighs.

 

"I need you to take me out to that green light". Odahviing looks out over the sea and hums

 

"There is strange magic coming from there. Are you sure  _Regdovah_?" he asks and she nods firmly.

 

"I see you have thought long about this _Dovahkiin._ I shall take you then" he murmurs and stands up tall letting her strap Vigilance to his underbelly. She then climbes onto the back of his long neck and slides in between his spine horns and grabs onto his horns. Odahviing crouches low and pushes of the ground with his powerful back legs and soars into the air tilting his body towards the green light over the sea.

 

Melodie holds her arm over her eyes shielding her face from the relentless downpour but gasps as she see's a large green vortex marring the dark grey sky. Odahviing lurches forward and starts to get sucked towards the green light. "Odahviing fly away from it!" she shouts and he snarls " _Niid._ I cant. Its to strong" he roars in rage and his muscles tense as he tries to escape the grasp of the green trendles of light that wrap around them. "Hold on _Regdovah_ " his voice gets lost in the howling of unseen wind and in a flash of blinding green light they disappear into the midst of the vortex.

 

Melodie screams and closes her eyes tightly as her body feels likes its being tightly constricted. her eyes open as everything stills and she see's blue skies touched with green before she is flung down. another scream rips from her throat and she watches as she hurtles towards land. A roar pierces the silence and Odahviing straightens out and dives for Melodie grabbing onto her armor with his claws pulling her into his body. He wraps his wings around her and they crash into the snow covered landscape creating a crater. Odahviing howls in pain as the bones in his wing breaks and Melodie's vision blurs to black.

 

Whining snaps Melodie back into consciousness and she opens her eyes gazing up at the marred sky through a hole in the canopy. she wheezes as she struggles to sit up her side twinging in pain. she stands on shaky legs and looks around and spots Odahviing feet from where she was lying and grits her teeth as she struggles to stumble over to him. She collapses to her knees besides his mangled wing and casts a healing spell over it.

After she exhausts her magicka on half healing his wing she unclasps Vigilance from his sling and he limps over to her sniffing her side while whining. she falls back against Odahviing's belly and curls up applying pressure to her side. he moves his head so it wraps around her body and Vigilance curls himself around her other side as her magicka slowly regenerates.

 

As she feels energized again she fully heals Odahviing's wing then works on Vigilance. Taking a healing potion she down it so her heavily bruised side heals enough to where it only causes her slight discomfort. Standing up she calls Shadowmere with a simple summoning spell and leans against him looking around trying to find anything familiar.

"Odahviing, do you know where we are?" she asks and he shakes his head scanning the area as well.

 

"It feels different here. I'll fly overhead to see if i can see anything in the surrounding area" he says and lunches into the sky only to come back down moments later.

 

"I do not think we are on Niirn anymore _Regdovah"_ he says and she chokes her hands tightening in Shadowmere's mane.

" _Niid, niid._ That cant be" she says and stabs Chillrend into the frozen ground collapsing to he knees hunching over it. " _Ruth_ _Faaz nah! Ruth So Strun!"_ she roars her pain and sorrow to the sky tears streaming down her face. Odahviing crawls towards her and presses his head against her side " _Aaz Hah So, Dovahkiin"_   he rumbles softly and she collapses against him exhausted.

 

After a while she pulls herself to her feet and looks forward her storm gray eyes filled with resolve. "Odahviing fly above me but not to low. Keep out of sight and don't come down unless I call for you" she says and hauls her body onto Shadowmere's back. "What do you plan on doing?" he asks.

 

"Whatever it takes to get home. I will see my children again no matter what I have to do. Even if it means death" she says and he hums.

 

" _Tiid bo amativ Regdovah._ I belive you will see your children again. Until then _Su'um ahrk morah, Dovahkiin"_ he says and launches into the air soaring overhead. Melodie watches him her eyes narrowed.

 

_'Don't worry, Blaze, Sofie. will see you again. No matter what I will always find my way back to you._

_**My little cubs'**._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: Dovahzul  
> Mal Loz: Little Cub


End file.
